1971 French whosthebossfrenchboarddotcom
by OakHillsDrive
Summary: Que faire si Angela et Tony se sont réunis avant?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

**L'arrêt de bus**

Ça ne m'étonne pas que Noé ait construit l'Arche, pensait -elle en courant sous la pluie. De porte à porte cela faisait une demi heure qu'elle courait. Peut importe ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour essayer de rester sèche ses vêtements étaient trempés et elle était fatiguée. Les larmes des deux dernières heures s'étaient mêlées aux gouttes de pluie sur ses joues. Le temps d'arriver à la station de bus les larmes et la pluie auraient pu remplir des seaux. Qu'est qui peut encore aller de travers? Dit-elle à haute voix en poussant la porte vers la sombre station de bus. Un type était là endormi dans un coin sur un banc. Un autre homme lisait un journal et une mère était assise dans le coin essayant de réconforter son nourrisson.  
Qu'est que je fais ici ? Pensait-elle.

Comme la porte grinça en s'ouvrant tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui venait d'entrer à peine avait-elle sentit leurs regards fixes que c'était reparti : Mince, je dois vraiment ressembler à Miss Amérique pensait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Aussi fatiguée qu'elle était elle marcha vers le guichet, elle appela le caissier : Monsieur  
-Oui dit-il ne prêtant pratiquement pas attention à elle il regardait une petite télé en noir et blanc posée sur le guichet il avait une trace de moutarde sur sa lèvre inférieure il tenait dans ses mains un sandwich à moitié mangé

« Je me demandais si le bus pour New York s'arrêtait à Fairfield Connecticut?  
- Non madame mais il s'arrête à Bridgeport à seulement quelques kilomètres de Fairfield »  
- Savez-vous s'il est à l'heure?  
- Oui il l'était! Dit-il en se retournant finalement pour la regarder, ça fait 10 minutes qu'il est parti!  
- Vous êtes sûr? Elle baissa les yeux et constata que sa montre s'était arrêtée.  
- Oui Madame! Vous voulez un ticket?  
- Non Monsieur, j'ai un ticket qui peut être utilisé n'importe quand.  
- Journée difficile hein? Dit le caissier tout en essuyant sa lèvre, vous devrez attendre deux heures de plus avant qu'un autre bus n'arrive. Il tentait d'avoir l'air sympathique mais pour elle les mots perdirent tout leurs sens quand il recommença immédiatement après à regarder la télé

L'accumulation de désagréments tout au long de la journée fit qu'elle était prête à fondre en larmes, elle tenta de se retenir mais il n'y avait pas autre chose à faire. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se battre. Il ne lui restait que 5 dollars en poche. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison et elle voulait y rentrer maintenant. Assise pendant 2 heures sur un banc ça n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle se voyait passer la soirée. Elle s'avança d'une façon réticente vers le siège le plus proche et se laissa littéralement tomber dessus. Il n'y avait vraiment pas autre chose à faire que d'enfouir sa tête dans ses doigts tout fripés par la pluie. Elle était assise là se cachant les yeux avec ses mains peut-être que si elle restait assise assez longtemps le monde défilerait.

- Mademoiselle? Dit une voix qui venait du banc situé derrière elle.  
Elle releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour trouver un mouchoir qui gigotait pendu devant-elle. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois elle leva le bras pour l'attraper  
- Merci.  
C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait balbutier. Elle sécha les larmes et les gouttes de pluie restée sur ses joues.  
- Je vous en prie dit-il  
Cette voix apaisante l'avait prise par surprise, elle lui semblait familière mais elle ne pouvait pas dire où elle l'avait entendu. Soucieuse de mettre un visage sur cette voix elle se retourna pour regarder. Oh, non, elle ne le connaissait pas. Ses yeux cependant. Ses yeux cependant étaient d'un marron des plus profonds qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il lui semblait même qu'il avait eu le nez cassé plusieurs fois.

- Merci encore dit-elle en reniflant.  
- Pas de problème vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui a passé un mauvais moment ce soir, vous allez bien? Y a-t-il quelqu'un que je puisse appeler pour vous? Il paraissait tellement sincère.  
- Non, non ça va bien et vraiment il n'y a personne que vous puissiez appeler. J'ai simplement vraiment besoin de rentrer à la maison de ramper jusqu'à mon lit et de me fourrer la tête sous les couvertures pour les 60 ou 70 prochaines années.  
-Allez allez les choses ne peuvent pas aller si mal je veux dire comment cela ce pourrait-il étant donné que vous êtes dans un endroit comme celui-ci?  
Elle tentait de s'accrocher à la douleur qu'elle ressentait mais ça faisait du bien de sourire. Qui cet homme pouvait-il bien être? Pourquoi ce parfait étranger essayait-il de lui remonter le moral? Bon sang pourquoi lui avait-elle ne serait-ce que parlé? Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui l'interpellait.  
- Vous avez un joli sourire dit-il  
- Vous êtes gentil répondit-elle en se mouchant. Elle était contente d'avoir ne fussent que pour quelques minutes pensé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à « lui ».  
- Non vraiment je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire plaisir je le pense vraiment, votre sourire est joli. Il est évident que les choses ne vont pas très bien pour vous et pourtant vous gardez votre beau sourire. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'espace d'un instant elle se sentit perdue dans son regard et se mit à espérer n'être jamais retrouvée.  
- Hey dit-il interrompant leur échange. Il se pencha et ouvrit la valise qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il en sortit un pull à fermeture éclair et se dépêcha de passer de l'autre côté du banc.  
« Vous frissonnez »  
- Oh non vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligé, elle essaya de l'en dissuader mais il insista tout en mettant le gilet sur ses épaules.  
- Hey je ne veux pas que vous m'attrapiez un rhume à cause de quelque chose pour lequel ma mère me disputerait si je ne le faisait pas ».

- D'accord, d'accord dit-elle allant à l'encontre de son jugement. Il retourna vers son banc et remonta de nouveau la fermeture éclair de sa valise. Quand il eut terminé il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.  
« Bon puisqu'il n'y a personne que je puisse appeler, verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que j'essaie?  
- Je vous demande pardon? A cet instant elle était un peu décontenancée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'intérêt de quelqu'un du moins pas ces derniers temps.  
« Je veux dire, vous voulez parler? J'ai râté mon bus aussi il semble que nous ayons quelques minutes devant nous » Il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans sa voix qui lui inspira tout de suite confiance. Bien que sa tête lui disait de s'enfuir son cœur lui disait que c'était quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider.

« J'aimerais ça oui  
-Avez-vous une urgence à la maison que vous essayer de rejoindre?  
- Non rien de ce genre. C'est juste que mon petit ami, Michael et moi nous nous sommes disputés » Elle leva les yeux et regarda les lumières essayant de nouveau d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. « Mes cours ne se passent pas très bien ce semestre et je suis juste fatiguée de tout ça.  
-Vous avez un petit ami? Son timbre de voix était hésitant  
Surprise par la question, elle dit :  
- Eh bien après aujourd'hui je ne crois pas vraiment.  
Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela? Pourquoi était-elle si ouverte face à un parfait étranger? Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter elle continua à parler.  
- On s'est disputé. C'est une sommité du journalisme à Harvard et moi je suis à Wellesley et il n'a plus de temps pour moi. Ses histoires sont toujours plus importantes à ces yeux que je ne le suis. L'aventure, l'excitation. Je crois que pour lui je ne suis plus qu'un poids mort. Aujourd'hui je lui ai dit que j'en avais marre de cette situation il a dit d'accord et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf il avait déjà pris la porte. Il a choisi son boulot plutôt que moi plutôt que l'amour. »  
- Pardonnez mon français mais si vous me le demandez je ne crois pas que cet idiot de « Michael » vous aime. »  
« Je suis désolée Monsieur mais Michael est tout sauf un idiot n'avez-vous pas entendu que je vous ai dit qu'il allait à Harvard?  
- Si j'ai entendu mais il y a des choses sur terre qui ne s'apprennent pas dans les bouquins. Des choses comme le respect, la tendresse, la compassion et l'amour. Ce sont des choses que vous n'apprenez que dans le monde réel. »  
Avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive elle ne frissonnait plus. Elle sentait ses joues rougir subitement elle n'avait d'autre choix que de baisser les yeux. Rien qu'elle puisse dire ne lui venait à l'esprit. S'il devait lui arriver une fois dans sa vie de vouloir serrer dans ses bras un parfait inconnu ce moment était arrivé. Comment pouvait-il lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait eu envie d'entendre? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas entendre quelque chose d'aussi sincère de la part de Michael? Elle l'avait tant aimé et il venait de partir. Comment quelqu'un qui vous dit qu'il vous aime peut-il préférer la froideur de sa carrière plutôt que la chaleur de l'amour? Avec tout le courage qu'elle avait pu rassembler elle dit simplement :  
- D'où tenez-vous tant d'intelligence?  
- Trop de claques dans la figure de la part de trop de filles qui pensaient que je les traitait comme Michael vous traite. Il a fallu que je me brûle pour apprendre. Il tapa sa propre joue en signe de souvenir.  
« Je crois que ce genre d'apprentissage n'est pas inné pour tout le monde.  
- Non ce n'est pas vrai, les filles en général apprennent ce genre de leçons BIEN PLUS TOT que les garçons. Ils ont besoin de deux claques pour être sûr que ça rentre.  
- Comment vous faîtes ça ? Demanda-t-elle changeant de sujet  
- Fait quoi?  
- Me faire rire alors que je tiens tant à être en colère  
-Je crois que c'est un don, dit-il en faisant une grimace.  
-Arrêtez! Essayant de se retenir de rire, elle laissa échapper quelques gloussements qui se transformèrent rapidement en sanglots. Je suis désolée, moi-même je dois bien admettre que Michael est un idiot mais c'est juste que que je…  
-Tiens trop à lui? Pense trop à lui? Avez-vous déjà choisi le prénom de vos futurs enfants?  
- Oh nooon je n'ai jamais fait ç… Jonathan et Samantha  
- Comment je l'ai su? Dit-il d'un ton gai c'est que toutes les filles décident de choisir les prénoms de leurs enfants quand elles pensent être follement amoureuses »  
« Et qu'il y a-t-il de mal à ça?  
- Et bien ne mettez-vous pas un peu la charrue avant les bœufs? Il ne vous a peut-être même pas encore demandé de l'épouser me trompais-je?  
- Comment avez-vous…?Bon ce n'est pas la question.  
- Bon alors c'est quoi la question?  
- Bon je crois… je crois que j'ai vu un avenir avec lui.  
- Et maintenant ça n'est plus le cas?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'au fond de moi j'espère qu'il y a une chance qu'on en ait un mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas envisager cette idée.  
- Si vous me le demandé je pense que cette idée me semble bonne  
-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? Être seule dans ma chambre, pleurant parce qu'il est parti peut-être en quelque sorte une bonne chose?  
- Oui parce que vous allez probablement pleurer pendant quelques jours peut-être quelques semaines et après vous sortirez dans le monde et rencontrerez de nouveau les gens. Un jour vous rencontrerez quelqu'un qui tiendra à vous autant que moi je… - Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase - …autant que Michael devrait le faire. » Balbutia-t-il.  
Elle devait faire une double déduction : Elle savait qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas dit?  
Tout deux essayèrent de trouver un moyen de changer rapidement de sujet. Elle baissa les yeux et vit l'immense chaussette brodée sur le pull.  
- Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en sport mais je pense avoir déjà vu ce symbole quelque part.  
- Oui, dit-il plein de reconnaissance, c'est celui des Boston Red Socks je rentre à la maison j'étais monté à Boston pour être candidat au recrutement  
- Pour quelle genre d'équipe seriez vous recruté?  
- L'équipe de Base Ball.  
- Pour l'équipe de Base ball des Red Socks de Boston?  
Mince alors, pensa-t-elle, je suis sûre qu'il a deviné que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il parle. - Oh c'est bien pour vous. Est-ce qu'ils vous ont pris?  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Ils paraissaient satisfaits de mon jeu mais ils m'ont dis qu'ils m'appelleraient.  
- Oh dit-elle solennellement.  
- Oh ? Ay oh oh ay qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par oh?  
- Rien. Elle regrettait ses mots. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont vous appeler.  
-Ça ne vous paraissait pas si évident que cela il y a un instant.  
-Et bien, quelquefois on vous appelle pour vous dire oui mais la plupart du temps… c'est pour vous dire non.  
- Vous croyez?  
- Je suis désolée j'espère ne vous avoir pas trop déçu c'est juste que j'ai été plus rejetée ces derniers temps qu'habituellement donc je ressens en quelque sorte ces choses.  
- Oh nom d'un p'tit bonhomme! - dit-il balançant sa tête - J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose quand un nombre plus important de gens avaient les maillots gratuits… »  
Maintenant c'était à son tour de le consoler. Elle regarda dans sa direction et remarqua que sa main était posée sur le haut du banc. Avec hésitation elle mis sa main sur la sienne.  
- Je suis sûre que ça va marcher d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
- Merci j'espère que vous avez raison.  
- Bien sûr que j'ai raison.  
Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade quand elle réalisa qu'il avait bougé son pouce qui se trouvait sous sa main à elle pour l'enrouler autour du sien.  
Au plus profond d'elle-même elle hurlait, oh mince cet homme ce si bel homme (avait-elle fini par admettre dans son fore intérieur) fait attention à moi, il me parle, oh mince qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?!  
- Regardez il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir.  
Elle était si contente qu'il ait parlé le premier  
- Oui c'est vrai.  
- Aimeriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour une tasse de cacao?  
Elle pouvait deviner à son regard que le fait de poser cette question l'embarrassait.  
- Eh bien, si ça ne vous fait rien d'être vue avec moi en public, je veux dire habillé comme ça. Je crois que ça ira. Dit-elle en serrant sa main.  
- Vous avez une très belle allure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le Café

Anxieux, il s'assit dans un box prés de la porte d'entrée du petit café a l'ambiance intime de l'autre coté de la station de bus. Il voulait être sur qu'ils aient une vue dégagée sur l'arrivée des prochains bus. Deux tasses étaient posées devant lui. Une pour elle et une pour lui. La crème fouettée du dessus avait déjà fondu dans le chocolat. Il commençait à se demander ce qui lui prenait autant de temps.  
« Autant que moi. », il avait faillit le dire tout a l'heure dans la station de bus. Il était presque sur le point de dire « qui tiens a vous autant que moi » Il s'était engagé sur un terrain inconnu, même pour lui. Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas entendu ce que j'ai presque dit, pensa t il. Il regarda par la fenêtre et l'aperçut marchant vers lui dans le reflet de la vitre.

- Madonna Mia - Dit-il dans son meilleur italien, se tournant pour la contempler - Bon sang vous avez réussi a bien vous rafraichir.

Elle avait pris quelques minutes pour changer de vêtements et arranger ses cheveux. Elle portait un jean bleu avec une vilaine chemise. Il remarqua qu'elle avait tenu a conserver son sweet-shirt sur le dos. Ses cheveux d'un blond sablée, qui étaient presque secs, s'étalaient légèrement presque jusqu'à la taille.  
Il la fixa tentant de mémoriser ce moment. « Comment est-il possible que cette beauté se dirige vers moi ? Moi et une étudiante en Fac ? » Il essaya d'effacer cette pensée embarrassante. « Je ne suis pas si mal, elle pourrait tomber sur pire ».

- Puis je prendre ce siège ?  
- Je vous en prie

Il se leva et l'aida à mettre son sac marin sous la table.

- Je suis content que vous ayez trouvé des vêtements secs.  
- Moi aussi je commençais à avoir froid.  
- J'ai pris la liberté de vous commander un chocolat. J'espérais qu'il soit moins chaud pour que vous le buviez à votre retour. Je .. heu… J'espère que vous l'aimé avec de la crème fouettée.  
- Merci d'avoir demandé à la serveuse de laisser la bombe. – Dit-elle en s'en emparant.

Elle vaporisa une portion de la taille d'une balle de baseball dans sa tasse.

- Une fille comme je les aime.

Il l'a regarda prendre une gorgée. Il se sentait si bien avec elle qu'il avait du mal à le croire. Pourquoi était il aussi hardi ?  
Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose entre eux. Il venait de Pintkin Avenue. Elle venue des beaux quartiers. Tous les doutes du monde commencèrent à faire surface. Pourquoi se donnait-il autant de mal ? Puis encore une fois, pourquoi pas ? Elle pouvait tomber sur pire et vu cet idiot de Michael, elle était probablement tombée sur pire. « Il se pourrait que ça ne soit pas pour toujours – pensa t il – mais je ne le saurais pas si je n'essais pas. »  
Il la regarda avaler une autre gorgée, et réalisa qu'elle le surprit en train de le faire. Maintenant, c'était lui qui rougissait.  
- C'est une très belle chaine que vous avez la - Dit il remarquant le diamant solitaire.  
Oh merci.

Elle l'agrippa instinctivement et le fit courir de haut en bas entre ses doigts. Cela la fit sourire.

- Ça a dû être un cadeau d'un chouette gars pour vous faire sourire de cette manière.  
- Oui c'est le cas. C'est un cadeau de mon père.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et sembla se perdre dans sa mémoire pendant un instant.

- Est-ce que ça va ? dit-il la ramenant dans le présent.  
- Je vais bien, vraiment. C'est juste que je n'ai pas pensé à lui depuis un moment.  
- Cela vous dérange d'en parler ?  
- Non pas du tout. Ça va. Maman dit qu'elle se rappelle a quel point papa était heureux le jour ou je suis née. Aussitôt que les heures de visites furent fini, mon père commença a arpenter la ville. Il arriva prés d'une petite bijouterie. La chaine été la dans la vitrine. Il décida à ce moment précis qu'il me l'offrirai pour mon 16eme anniversaire. Il raconta a ma mère que quand il l'a vu, le scintillement du diamant lui rappela celui qu'il avait vu dans mes yeux.

Elle s'arrêta de parler et se mordit de nouveau la lèvre.

- Il est mort quand j'avais 14 ans, donc c'est ma mère qui me l'a donné. Elle essaya si durement d'exprimer tout l'amour qu'il avait ressenti le jour où il l'a acheté. J'aurais juste souhaité qu'il vive assez longtemps pour me le donner lui-même. Le scintillement de ses yeux me manque.

Il l'avait de nouveau fait. Il avait trouvé un autre moyen de la bouleverser.

- Je suis désolé - dit il pour s'excuser.  
- Vraiment vous n'avez pas à être désolé. Vous ne saviez pas. De toute façon, c'était il y a longtemps. Je suis juste heureuse de savoir que mon père m'aimait. C'est ce qui est important.  
- J'ai perdu ma mère, quand j'étais jeune également.  
- Vraiment ? Mais tout à l'heure dans la gare vous avez dit qu'elle vous giflerait si vous ne vous comporteriez pas en gentleman.  
- Oh oui. Et bien, c'est ce que mon père m'a toujours dit.

Il essaya d'imiter l'accent Italien de son père.

- « Mon garçon si ta mère te voyait faire ça elle te giflerai ». J'ai toujours eu une vision de moi montant au paradis pour enfin être avec ma mère et être giflé pour toutes les choses que je n'aurais pas du faire. En fait pour toutes les choses que j'ai faites.  
- Je pense que c'est une manière de parvenir a vous faire vous comporter correctement.  
- Oui je pense. Elle est morte suite a des complications à la naissance de mon petit frère qui lui même a seulement survécu pendant 45 minutes . Mon père a eut peur de me le dire pendant très longtemps. Je ne me rappelle même pas comment il m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Je me souviens juste que je me demandais combien de temps était censé durer ces vacances.  
- Je suis désolée. Je… je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. - Dit-elle en prenant sa main.  
- Non pas du tout. C'est arrivé quand j'étais très jeune. Je ne me rappelle plus grand-chose d'elle. J'aime aller chez Woolworth. Ils vendent le genre de parfum qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. C'est drôle les choses dont vous vous rappelez sur quelqu'un

Maintenait c'était a son tour de se perdre dans ses souvenirs

- Qui aurait cru que quelque chose d'aussi beau qu'un diamant puisse vous rappeler quelque chose d'aussi triste. – dit-elle tandis qu'elle tapotait amoureusement le dessus de sa main.  
- Oui, mais ça va. Cela fait du bien de se souvenir de temps en temps.

Apres un silence embarrassant, il dit :  
- A part cette triste promenade sur le sentier des souvenirs, est ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?  
- Oui un peu. Cependant il y a des choses que je souhaiterais oublier.  
- Depuis combien de temps vous et Michael sortez ensemble ?  
- Est-ce que c'est un moyen pour m'aider à oublier ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'étais juste curieux. Je veux dire, vous semblez tenir beaucoup à ce gars. Je me demandais juste combien de temps cela vous avait pris pour arriver a la phase du « Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui » ?  
- Deux ans Jeudi prochain.  
- Deux ans ? J'imagine que ça doit être plutôt dur pour « le vivre sans lui » maintenant.  
- Est-ce que votre curiosité est étanchée ? Est-ce que l'on peut changer de sujet maintenant s'il vous plait.  
- Attendez. Attendez juste une minute. J'ai encore quelques questions… Juste pour savoir.

Elle roula des yeux et puis décida que c'était juste pour s'amuser.

- Très bien allez-y.  
- Ok. Heu… Laissez-moi réfléchir. Quelle est le dernier cadeau qu'il vous ait offert ?  
- C'était une mallette en cuire  
- Oh comme c'est romantique. – dit-il de manière sarcastique.  
- Comment le savez-vous ? Pour moi c'était romantique. Je venais de m'inscrire à l'université de Harvard. Il essayait de m'encourager.  
- On dirait qu'il pense à vous de temps en temps.  
- Et bien il le fait la plupart du temps. Juste pas autant dernièrement.  
- Je vais me mettre des baffes demain matin, mais qu'est ce que vous faites vous pour qu'il sache que vous pensez a lui ? L'amour va dans les deux sens vous savez ?  
- Vous savez que vous êtes l'homme attirant le plus énervant que j'ai jamais rencontré ?  
- Donc vous pensez que je suis attirant ? - Il caressa fièrement sa chemise.  
- Vous avez oublié la partie du énervant. – dit-elle.  
- Qu'est ce que vous étudiez ?  
- Et bien je suis en premier cycle universitaire. Il me reste 2 semestres avant de finir pour avoir ma licence en Science et Art des Medias, et si je suis acceptée a Harvard, j'aimerai faire un MBA et peut-être travailler dans la publicité.

Le choc et la crainte de sa dernière déclaration pris un moment à s'atténuer. « Bon sang, je joue dans la cour des grands là – pensa t il – qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Son malaise transparut

- Hey, ne soyez pas impressionné. Vous vous rappelez, je vous ais dit tout à l'heure que les choses n'allaient pas très bien.  
- Oui. Mais regardez jusqu'où vous êtes déjà allée. Vous devez juste avoir un peu de foi. Les choses ont peut-être été mauvaises, mais elles peuvent encore s'arranger. Pensez juste qu'un jour vous pourrez être présidente d'une de ces boite de publicité.  
- C'est facile pour vous. Vous transpirez l'optimisme. Cela n'est pas si facile pour moi.  
- Hey, comme ils disent Persevérez jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez ». Continuez juste à vous dire que vous pouvez le faire jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendiez compte en fait que vous pouvez.  
- Je pense que vous avez fait trop taper dans la balle.  
- Non vraiment, ça marche. Je vous le promets.  
- Si ça marche si bien, allez vous prendre quelques un de vos conseils pour vous-même ?  
- Mes conseils ?  
- Si vous ne réussissez pas dans l'équipe des Red Stocking, allez vous essayer ailleurs ?  
- Red Sox, Red Sox. Et oui j'essaierai de nouveau, c'est promis.  
- Bien

Un sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres.

- En plus mon pote m'a dit que l'équipe de réserve (En anglais Farm qui veut dire Ferme) des Cardinaux de Saint Louis organise des essais de recrutement dans une semaine.  
- Bon… Je sais que les poulets vivent dans une ferme, mais je n'ai jamais entendu que les cardinaux vivaient dans une.

Il essaya si durement de rester silencieux, mais il éclata d'un rire incontrôlable.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Son visage était rouge vif.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. – dit-il reprenant ses esprits. – Dites vous seulement que je continuerais d'essayer jusqu'à ce que je réussisse.

Ils soulevèrent chacun leur tasse et trinquèrent a leurs bonnes résolutions.

- A la recherche du coté positif dans la vie. – Plaisanta t elle.  
- Aux frappes de balles allant au delà du terrain, autant de fois que possible.

Ils firent tinter leur tasse. Pendant une seconde, il n'y avait rien à dire. Pour toute une vie, tout avait été dit.  
Il était étonné de voir combien deux personnes venant de deux mondes différents avaient en commun. Comment étaient ils capable de se parler aussi facilement alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une heure. Il voulait se retenir a ces sentiments, pour toujours s'il le pouvait. Mais comment ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

**Le Banc**

Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante en discutant et rigolant. Lorsque la serveuse arriva pour leur demander s'il désirait encore quelque chose, ils avaient parlé de tout, en passant par le dernière album acheté jusqu'au nom des animaux qu'ils avaient eu durant leur enfance.  
« Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous deux ? », demanda la serveuse, remplissant chacune de leur tasse une nouvelle fois.  
« Non merci, Shirley.», dit-il lisant son badge. « On va bientôt partir ». Il posa quelques billets sur la table et les glissa en direction de la serveuse.  
« Merci », dit Shirley avec un sourire.  
Ils commençaient à ramasser leurs affaires quand il proposa de lui porter son sac.  
« Ca va, je peux le prendre »  
« Vous êtes sure ? »  
« Oui, je suis sure. »  
Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Ils flânèrent à travers le petit parking et traversèrent la rue. Elle fut prise dans leur simple conversation. Leur mots et le réconfort qu'ils lui apportaient lui permit de se sentir en sécurité, d'une manière dont elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti.  
« Jonathan et Samantha », dit-il en ricanant.  
« Qui ? »  
« Les enfants de vous et Michael. »  
« Oh, eux. C'est plutôt marrant, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Non, je trouve que c'est mignon. Aucune…raison particulière pour ces prénoms ? »  
« Pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'ai toujours aimé ces prénoms, je me voyais toujours avec un petit garçon et une petite fille, et ces prénoms semblaient coller, tout simplement. »  
« Je vois. »  
« Sinon,… vous venez d'où, en fait ? »  
« Je suis de Brooklyn, j'y suis né et j'y ai grandi. »  
Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus et s'assaillirent sur le banc à l'extérieur.  
« Je suppose que j'aurais du le deviner par votre accent. »  
« Hey, ya pas de problème. Et vous ? »  
« Moi ? Je suis née sur la I-95 et j'ai grandi à Fairfield, dans le Connecticut. »  
« Vous êtes née sur une autoroute? Vraiment ? »  
« Oui. C'était pas vraiment une autoroute à l'époque, mais c'était là où est l'autoroute maintenant. »  
« Attendez, j'ai déjà entendu parler de personnes nés dans des fermes ou dans la chambre de leurs parents, mais sur une route ? Ca c'est une première. »  
« Je sais. En fait mon père était banquier, il aimait compter l'argent, mais pas tellement le dépenser. Même si on en avait les moyens, on avait qu'une seule voiture, ce qui convenait très bien à ma mère. Elle aimait être choyé, et avec mon père qui voulait l'emmener partout, elle se sentait comme une princesse, elle allait nul part sans lui.  
Le jour de ma naissance n'a pas été une exception.», dit-elle, « Il est parti pour aller au travail, et elle, elle est restée à la maison, comme toujours. A l'heure du déjeuner, elle a commencé à se sentir un petit peu bizarre, alors elle appela Papa. Il lui a dit qu'il allait rentrer pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, il ferait ses courses plus tard pour que ça soit pus facile pour lui de rentrer tout de suite à la maison. Elle lui a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et que c'était probablement rien. Bien sur, c'était quelque chose. Elle venait de perdre les eaux et elle était en panique. Elle a appelé tous ceux auxquels elle a pu penser. Ils ont finalement réussi à retrouver mon père et il arriva à la maison en quatrième vitesse. Différentes personnes étaient passées à la maison pour tenter de la faire aller à l'hôpital, mais elle ne voulait pas partir sans Papa. Quand il est finalement arrivé, il l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture, il la mise sur la banquette arrière et commença à conduire. Ils roulaient sur l'autoroute quand ma mère commença à hurler « Arrêtes-toi ! Arrêtes-toi ! On n'y arrivera jamais ! » Mon père a paniqué, il s'est arrêté et a grimpé à l'arrière de la voiture. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, du coup un policier qui passait s'est arrêté pour l'avertir. Ils se sont retrouvés à me mettre au monde à cet endroit et moment précis. »  
« Vraiment ? C'est une blague ? »  
Elle leva sa main droite et dit, « je le jurerais sur une pile de Bibles, la stricte vérité. »  
« Et après, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
« Et bien, pendant que mon père cherchait quelque chose dans le coffre pour m'envelopper, un homme lui tapota sur l'épaule. Il se trouvait que c'était un médecin, il a demandé s'il pouvait s'assurer que ma mère et moi allions bien. Mon père a dit oui, bien entendu. Il nous a ausculté et a rendu un bilan de santé positif. Mon père est allé fermer le coffre et a dit « Mr, combien je vous dois ? » Mais il n'y a pas eu de réponse. Il a levé les yeux et a réalisé que l'homme avait complètement disparu, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui nul part. »  
« Wow », dit-il avec étonnement.  
« Le policier et mon père on questionné les autres personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées mais personne ne se rappellent avoir vu le docteur.  
« J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un dans le ciel voulait s'assurer que vous aviez un bon départ. »  
Elle ne savait pas si c'était le stress de la journée ou juste la tendresse de sa voix, mais elle n'a pas pu s'arrêter. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'est penchait en avant, tout comme lui. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant qu'elle sente la caresse de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle devint fébrile lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras autour d'elle qui la rapprochaient de lui. Le baiser n'était pas doux mais plein d'un sentiment de paix qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvé dans d'autres baisers. Ses bras l'enveloppaient complètement. Il lui avait coupé le souffle, mais à cet instant elle pouvait vivre sans air. C'était le bon.  
Puis ça ne l'était plus. Quand le baiser fut terminé, ils se sont écarté et se sont longuement regardé l'un l'autre.  
« Qu'est-ce que… » Dit-il essayant de comprendre ses sentiments.  
« Je sais, c'était bizarre. » Réalisant une nouvelle fois son mauvais choix des mots « Je ne vaux pas dire bizarre 'mal'… »  
« Non, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. »  
« Il ya quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui, mais ça ne sonne pas juste. »  
« Comme si, peut-être… »  
« Ce n'est pas le bon moment. »  
Fixant les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils passèrent en revue toutes les raisons pour lesquelles cela pourrait marcher et celles pour lesquelles ça ne pourrait pas. Dans leur silence, c'était comme s'il se disait des tas de choses.  
Elle eu un sentiment de perte et de sureté à la fois. « Je ne comprends pas comment je peux me sentir aussi bien et aussi triste en même temps. »  
« C'est marrant de voir comment le destin semble rassembler les gens. »  
« Je suppose que Dieu savait que j'avais besoin de vous ce soir. »  
Il la tenait dans ses bras, essayant de trouver une façon de faire durer ce moment aussi longtemps que possible.  
« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, vous allez sûrement penser que je suis fou » dit-il « mis j'ai le sentiment que si on joue nos cartes correctement, on se reverra. Et quand on se reverra, si on se revoit, on saura que ça sera pour de bon. »  
« Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sure ? »  
« Parce que des fois, il faut dire au revoir pour pouvoir redire bonjour. »  
Avec beaucoup de regrets, il regarda sa montre et réalisa que son bus n'allait plus tarder.  
« Je pense que vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »  
« Oui, je sais », dit-elle baissant la tête.  
« Vous voulez que je vous appelle un taxi ? »  
« Non, je vais appeler ma colocataire, Wendy. Elle devrait avoir finit le travail là. Je suis sure qu'elle pourra venir me chercher. »  
Il finit par lâcher son étreinte, mais tenait toujours sa main. Il alla jusqu'au téléphone avec elle, et écouta pendant qu'elle téléphonait.  
« Hey, Wendy… Oui, bien sure je vais bien. Je suis à l'arrêt de bus. Tu peux… Il a quoi ? Et bien, c'est lui maintenant qui devra attendre. Est-ce que tu peux juste venir me chercher, s'il te plait ? Ne lui dit pas où je suis d'accord ? D'accord… a tout de suite. »  
« Tout va bien ? »  
« Oui, Wendy m'a dit que Mickael m'a cherché partout pendant ces 2 dernières heures. Il semblerait qu'il a eu un changement de cœur et pense que l'on devrait parler. »  
« Il a raison, je pense quand même que c'est un idiot, mais j'ai le sentiment que votre absence de ce soir a été le coup de pied aux fesses dont il avait besoin pour l'aider à voir ce qui était juste en face de lui. »  
« Vous croyez qu'il lui faudra quelque claques pour que ça lui rentre dans la tête, a lui aussi ? », elle souri en hésitant.  
« Probablement plus que ça. »  
Les 15 min suivantes se sont écoulées avec sans trop de conversation. Elle aimait être tenue dans ses bras et il aimait la tenir. Elle baissa la tête et vit que son pouce était une nouvelle fois enroulé autour du sien. Le destin peut être si cruel parfois. Elle savait, d'une certaine manière, que ça ne devait pas se passer…pas encore. 'Peut être à un autre moment, un autre endroit.' Elle criait à l'intérieur 'S'il te plait Dieu ! Fait qu'il est raison !'  
Son bus s'arrêta sur le parking. Il attrapa son sac et l'aida à mettre les bretelles sur son épaule. Il ramassa sa valise et partit en direction du bus.  
Ses pieds étaient cloués au sol, elle voulait courir vers lui, mais quelque chose la retenait. « Alors c'est tout ? » elle lui cria à quelques pas de lui, « et si on ne se revoyait jamais ? »  
Il posa sa valise par terre à côté du chargement, et couru vers elle.  
« On se reverra », il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front et serra sa main une dernière fois.  
Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, chacun essayant de mémoriser les traits de l'autre, conscients qu'ils finiraient par les oublier.  
Les fards de la voiture de Wendy les pris par surprise. Wendy se gara à côté d'elle pendant qu'il lâcha sa main et commença à se diriger vers le bus.  
Wendy arrêta la voiture, glissa sur le côté pour ouvrir la porte du côté passager.  
« Angela ? », dit Wendy.  
Ne faisant pas attention à Wendy, elle lui fit signe de la main alors qu'il montait dans le bus.  
« Qui c'était ? », demanda Wendy.  
« Mon future. »  
« Est-ce que ton future a un frère ? Bon sang, que ce mec est beau. »  
Angela était trop prise dans le moment pour dire au revoir. Elle a simplement fait signe de la main quand le bus est parti.  
« Alors quel est le nom de Mr Future ? »  
« J'en sais rien », dit-elle avec un peu de regret, « J'ai oublié de lui demander. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je trouve qu'il a l'air d'un 'Tony'. »


	4. Chapter 4

2008

**2008**

- Sam je crois que c'est là haut.  
Angela et Samantha montèrent vers le grenier. Angela arriva la première en haut de l'escalier. Elle chassa de la main une toile d'araignée qui se trouvait sur son passage.  
- Je suis sûre que Tony n'est pas monté ici depuis longtemps. dit Angela tout en essayant de retirer la toile d'araignée de dessus sa main.  
Depuis que Tony avait commencé à enseigné à l'Université de Fairfield à l'automne 1993 le grenier et le reste de la maison avaient pâti des nouvelles responsabilités de Tony. Il va être furieux de constater que l'intérimaire à encore une fois oublié de faire le ménage en haut.  
- Combien en avez-vous engagé en tout jusqu'à maintenant?  
- Des bonnes à tout faire?  
- Oui  
- Oh au moins une ou deux par mois dans les 15 dernières années. Je te laisse faire le calcul.  
- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise? J'aurais simplement cru qu'il aurait lâché du leste maintenant.  
- Tu connais ton père. Angela essaya de pousser quelques boîtes restées là en travers du chemin.  
- Ce doit être quelque part par là dans le coin.  
- J'ai du mal à croire que tu ais gardé quelques habits de bébé de Jonathan. Samantha caressa son ventre fort arrondi. Elle en était à 8 mois de grossesse et paraissait sur le point d'accoucher.  
- Je crois que je pensais que peut-être un jour j'en aurais eu besoin. J'y aurais pensé plus tôt si tu n'avais pas eu autant de filles. Hank doit être content en pensant à l'arrivée prochaine d'un garçon finalement.  
- Les gens pensent que nous sommes fous. Moi aussi je le pense parfois mais c'est moi qui lui ai dit que l'on recommencerait jusqu'à avoir un garçon. C'est juste que je ne pensait pas qu'il nous faudrait six tentatives avant d'y arriver. Elles continuèrent à marcher bougeant des boîtes jusqu'à ce qu'Angela trouve le grand coffre poussiéreux caché dans le coin.  
- Reste en retrait. Angela saisit une des poignées du cuir et la cramponna puis le tira de toutes ses forces. Le coffre ne bougea pas.  
- Là laisse-moi essayer. Sam prit la poignée des mains d'Angela et sortit le coffre du coin en le tirant le plus simplement du monde.  
- Merci. Merci beaucoup dit Angela tout en roulant des yeux. Angela se mit à genou à côté du lourd coffre en bois. Elle souleva le couvercle et une nuée de souvenirs refit surface.  
Au dessus de la pile de choses qu'elle avait gardé précieusement se trouvaient quelques petits ensembles qui avaient appartenu à Jonathan autrefois.  
- Que c'est mignon! gloussaient-elle de contentement chaque fois qu'un nouveau petit ensemble était sorti du coffre.  
Sam marqua une pause en regardant Angela trier les affaires de bébé.  
- Angela !  
- Oui ma chérie? dit-elle n'y prêtant pas vraiment attention.  
- Tu n'as jamais voulu avoir plus d'enfants?  
Angela leva les yeux au ciel et pinça gentiment la joue de Sam. L'espace d'un instant Sam pensa qu'Angela allait pleuré mais au contraire un sourire apparut sur son visage.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça avant mais j'ai toujours pensé que j'aurais une petite fille c'est idiot mais je me suis toujours représenté ma petite fille en couches-culottes portant une poupée dans ses bras. Qui aurait pensé qu'elle frapperait un jour à ma porte avec son petit air de garçon manqué?  
- Merci Angela. Elles s'étreignirent. Sam essuya du même coup une larme sur son visage.  
- Je veux dire que j'aurais aimé que ton père et moi ayons un bébé ensemble mais avoir eu la l'opportunité d'aider ton père à t'élever toi à été pour moi plus qu'un rêve qui se réalisait. Sans compter que j'ai eu plus que mon compte de couches et de poupées maintenant. Je suis tout simplement contente de pouvoir partager tes enfants avec toi.  
- Ton père est si excité dès qu'il est question du petit Hank.  
- Hey! On a pas encore décidé si c'est vraiment ce prénom qu'on lui donnera.  
- Je sais c'est juste que c'est si mignon. Voyons un peu ce que nous avons encore là-dedans. Angela prit un paquet et le mit de côté.  
- C'est quoi ça? dit Sam se saisissant du paquet  
- Quelque chose qui a besoin d'être brûlé.  
- Oh allez Angela... dit-elle en déchirant le papier qui couvrait paquet. Elle y trouva la robe qu'Angela portait lors de son mariage avec Michael.  
- C'est quelque chose qui fait partie de ton histoire  
- Je sais mais certaines choses feraient tout aussi bien de tomber aux oubliettes.

Mettant la robe de coté, Sam se remit à fouiller et continua à retirer des choses du coffre. Elle les posa en pile sur le sol. Angela commença à les trier quand elle stoppa soudainement. Elle s'accroupit et retira un sweat-shirt rouge très usagé de la pile. Elle l'approcha de son visage et en inhala fortement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.  
- Oh Angela, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?  
Dit Sam ramenant Angela a la réalité.  
- Oh ça ? C'est juste un souvenir des mes vieilles années de fac. Je pensais que je l'avais perdu pendant toutes ces années.  
L'importance de la récente découverte de ce trésor se lisait sur le visage d'Angela.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu étais une fan des Red Sox ?  
Dit Sam réalisant ce qu'Angela tenait dans la main.  
- Non, je ne le suis pas. Juste la fan d'un gars qui a faillit rentrée dans l'équipe.  
- J'ai l'impression que tu étais plus qu'une fan.  
Dit Sam en la taquinant.  
- Arrête ça.  
- Angela tu rougis.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Alors raconte ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Tu ne vas pas le croire. La plupart du temps j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même.  
- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même.  
- D'accord. D'accord. Un jour, lorsque Michael et moi nous nous fréquentions, nous nous sommes disputés. J'en ai eu assez de lui et de l'école, j'ai décidé de faire mes bagages et de prendre un bus pour rentrer chez moi. C'est drôle comme les choses arrive…  
Dite elle en riant.  
- Je n'ai jamais pris le bus. Ce gars était la.  
Dite elle en serrant le sweat-shirt comme si c'était lui.  
- Oh vraiment ? Et…  
- Il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose a dire. J'avais marché sous la pluie pour aller a la gare routière. J'étais trempée. Et ce gars est apparu de nulle part et il m'a mit ce sweat autour de moi pour me réchauffer. On a parlé, on a but environ 6 tasses de chocolat et on s'est embrassé.  
- Vous vous êtes embrassée ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Et bien, le baiser était merveilleux, mais bizarre.  
Elle fit une pause.  
- C'est drôle, c'est le mot que lui et moi avons utilisé cette nuit la. J'ai du mal à croire que cela fasse si longtemps depuis la dernière fois que j'y ai pensé. Tu t'es déjà senti si bien pendant un moment et totalement triste la seconde d'après ?  
- Je ne…  
- Lui et moi avons sentis l'alchimie. Bon sang, ce qu'on l'a sentis cette alchimie. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. On a juste sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Est-ce que ça a un sens ?  
- Non !  
- Je ne sais pas comment… Il a dit tellement de chose qui m'ont réconfortée, cette nuit là. Des choses que j'avais besoins d'entendre, des choses qui m'ont aidées a surmonter les périodes difficiles de ma vie. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Tony.  
- Qu'est il arrivé au gars ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais même pas son nom.  
- Tu ne connais pas son nom ? Tu ne le lui as pas demandé ? Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression que je le connaissais. Ce n'est pas venu dans la conversation.  
- Est-ce que tu n'as jamais essayé de le trouver ?  
- J'ai voulut le faire, mais cette nuit là, après être revenu au dortoir, Michael m'attendait. Je pense que le reste, on peut dire que c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Une fois, cependant, j'ai cru l'avoir vu.  
- Le gars ?  
- Oui.  
- Où ?  
- Quand ton père est venu a l'entretien pour le post d'employé de maison.  
- Tu veux dire que tu pensais que ce gars était papa ?  
- Pendant un instant oui.  
- Tu ne lui as jamais demandé ?  
- Bien sur que non ! Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? « Hey, est ce que tu as partagé un baiser avec une fille que tu connaissais depuis 2 heures en face d'une station de bus sur ton chemin de retour de Boston pour New York dans les années 70 ? Il va penser que je suis tombée sur la tête.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il peut dire de pire ? Non ? Tu dois lui demander, je veux dire, comme ça serait merveilleux si vous vous étiez vraiment connu avant. Je veux dire, tu aurais vraiment pu être ma mère.  
- Si c'est bien lui, et ça reste encore a prouver, il y a de très bonne raisons qui fait que nous n'étions pas encore fait pour être ensemble.  
- Comme quoi ? - Dit Sam attendant de voir ce qu'Angela allait bien pouvoir trouver.  
- Honnêtement il y a beaucoup de choses. Eh bien, tout d'abord je pense que Marie avait besoin d'avoir la chance d'être mère. Tu n'aurais pas été la femme que tu es sans elle.  
Angela se pencha tendrement et caressa de ses doigts la joue de Sam  
- Et je… je pense que j'avais besoin de savoir que je pouvais vivre sans Michael. Je devais juste divorcer de lui pour le faire.  
- Angela, Allez. Tu sais que tu dois lui demander.  
Dit Sam l'enlaçant.  
- J'y ai pensé tout au long de ces années, mais je ne sais pas. Je crois que je pensais que si c'était lui quelque chose aurait fait tilt dans sa mémoire maintenant.  
Sam contempla Angela avec un sourire malicieux.  
- A quoi tu penses Sam ?  
Angela sut en voyant le regard de Sam qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes  
- Sam …  
- Et bien je réfléchissais. Si c'est lui, j'ai une idée qui pourrait faire le déclic dans sa mémoire. Et si on…

**Quelques jours plus tard**

- Allez Samantha. Ça fait longtemps qu'on est dans la voiture, tu ne penses pas que tu ferais mieux de me dire où on va ?  
Tony avait les yeux bandés depuis environ 45 minutes.  
- Allez papa, ça ne serait plus drôle. En plus on est presque arrivé.  
Sam gara la voiture en face d'un vieux restaurant et le conduisit à une table a l'intérieur. Elle fit signe a la serveuse qui se précipita vers les toilette et frappa a la porte.  
- Où on est Sam ? - Dit-il lorsqu'elle lui enleva le bandeau.  
Ses yeux prirent un moment à s'adapter. Il se trouva assis dans un box avec 2 tasses de chocolat devant lui et une bombe de crème foutée a côté.  
- Qu'est ce que…  
- Au revoir papa, a tout à l'heure.  
Sam sortis par la porte latérale  
- Mais Sam, comment je suis…  
Au moment ou la porte se ferma derrière Sam, le reflet de la vitre se fit net.  
- Madonna Mia…  
Il resta bouche bé tandis qu'il regardait une fille vêtu d'un sweat-shirt rouge, marcher vers lui. Le restaurant, la fille, le sweat-shirt. Tout le frappa en plein visage comme une batte de baseball.  
- Non, l'impression de déjà vu.  
Comme elle s'approcha de lui, il réalisa que la fille au sweat-shirt était Angela, son Angela. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus courts et plus blond que la fille de ses souvenirs. Le sweat-shirt était délavé et usé aux poignets. Elle avait encore belle allure en jeans et la chemise lui allait mieux que jamais.  
- Puis je prendre ce siège ? - Dit-elle audacieusement.  
Elle se pencha vers le box pour s'asseoir, mais Tony bondit sur ses pieds. Il l'a saisit par la taille et l'embrassa. Là en plein milieu de l'allée. Il l'embrassa juste comme il l'avait fait sur le parking de la station de bus, toutes ces années auparavant. Tout comme la dernière fois, il n'était pas doux. Il n'était même pas soigneux. Il était remplit de toute la passion, le regret, l'amour et la dévotion du passé. Cette fois ci, la paix était là. Seulement cette fois ci, il était suivit de bonheur. La confusion du baiser vieux de 37 ans avait disparut et tout ce qui suivait était de la joie. Quand ils stoppèrent ce long baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, Tony prit une minute pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
- Donc, ça m'a pris quelques baisers. - Plaisanta t il.  
- Oui juste quelques uns. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Tony.  
Elle se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau. Une serveuse s'approcha derrière eux avec un pichet de chocolat a la main.  
- Hum ! hum ! Est-ce que vous deux vous avez besoin de re-remplir vos tasses ?  
N'ayant pas de réponse, la serveuse laissa l'addition et alla servir une autre table.  
- Puis-je re-remplir vos tasses ?  
Dit-elle à une couple assis quelques tables plus loin.  
- Non Shirley.  
Dit le jeune homme italien, lisant le nom sur la plaque.- Je pense que ça ira.  
Il était assis à la table avec une très attirante jeune blonde.  
- Nous partons bientôt. - Dit-il en laissant 15 dollars sur la table.  
- Merci.  
Dit Shirley en prenant l'argent avec un sourire.

**FIN**


End file.
